


Safe Haven

by SykoShadowRose



Series: Syko's 2020 Christmas Gift Collection [10]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Caretaking, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SykoShadowRose/pseuds/SykoShadowRose
Summary: Clover hadn't meant toliterallyrun into help when he was trying to get the two younger vampires with him to safety. But he wasnt about to complain.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Syko's 2020 Christmas Gift Collection [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074167
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28
Collections: Vampires In Remnant





	Safe Haven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TesseractTown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TesseractTown/gifts).



Clover looked back over his shoulder at the two younger vampires following him.The compulsion to keep them safe thrummed through him. Marrow was one of the few vampires gifted with the ability to feed and feed from other vampires while Penny was an experimental vampire created from Marrow’s blood, alchemy and a dying teenage girl. The coven had become unfairly reliant on Marrow’s blood, to the point where the younger vampire was so drained he was no longer able to support them. The head vampire had then decided to try replicating his gift artificially and had called on one of her scientists to gather what he needed. Penny had only one old feeble family member to miss her, one that the alchemist apparently had some strange grudge against. Clover was not looking forward to telling her she may never be able to see the man she called father again. He wasn’t looking forward at all, which was why he missed the form in front of him and collided solidly with it.

When the world finally stopped turning, Clover found himself looking up into the equally confused face of one of the most beautiful men he’d even had the honor of laying eyes on. The soft red eyes lingered on him for a moment before the weight climbed off of him, a pale hand held out to help him up. Clover accepted it, looking over to see Penny and Marrow standing nervously at the top of the incline. When he looked back, the other was frowning up at the youths and Clover fought down the urge to get between them. The frown was more concerned than anything and that was enough to stop him. When the raven looked back at him, there was a considering light in those eyes, like he was trying to figure out what was going on and Clover relented to the silent demand.

“The coven’s draining him dry, she was made to try to take some of the burden but… It isn’t fair to them…”

“You’re trying to get them to safety.” It was a statement, not a question, but Clover nodded anyways.

“Some of the others were planning to follow behind after to help protect them but first we need to find someplace to stay that we can defend.”

“This way then.” The lanky male turned as started to walk away, and for a beat Clover was uncertain, but something compelled him to listen and he waved the two down after them. 

“Where are we going?” Marrow’s question was directed more at Clover but it was the other vampire who answered him. 

“We’re going to my coven’s haven. We can shelter you until you find a proper place to stay.” Those pale red eyes glanced back, a small soft smile on his face as he regarded the two fledglings. “It’s okay. My coven won’t take from you. If they need to take anything, they’ll come to me or Blake or go hunting.”

“Come to…? Wait! You’re like me?” Marrow hurried forward several steps, excited to find another who was the same as him. 

“Yes. And Blake is like us too. Though the rest of the coven tries to make sure we’re properly fed after they take from us. From the sounds of it, your coven was taking without giving.” Qrow led the trio out of the trees, turning down a street after checking to make sure they weren’t being followed. 

Clover grimaced at the mostly accurate accusation. “Besides me and the few that helped get them out, yea. We tried to keep him fed but…”

“If your coven was large then it would have taken more than a handful of you to keep him healthy.” Qrow sighed as he unlocked a house and waved them in, entering after to lock the door again. “Come on, well get you guys settled for now and then we’ll help you figure out where you can go from here.”

“Thank you…” Clover let out a relieved breath, unable to put into words how it felt to know that Marrow and Penny would be safe. Once the others had joined him, he’d feel even better but for now, knowing that the two would be out of danger was enough.

~*~

“Shouldn’t you be resting?” 

Clover turned to the voice, finding the vampire (Qrow, they’d finally gotten introductions done and he’d learned his name was Qrow) leaning against the doorframe from the kitchen. He turned back to the fireplace, watching the flames dance across the wood. “Tried to. I just…”

“Too wound up, right?” Qrow sat down on the other end of the couch, stretching his legs up to rest on the table. “Because you’re worried about them? Or the ones you left behind? Because you’re in a new place with no idea where you’re going? Because you went against your coven, which is apparently fairly large?”

Clover let out a brittle laugh. “All of the above?” He shook his head, clasping his hands in front of him. “I can’t thank you and your coven enough for helping us. If it weren’t for you we’d still be running with no clue where to hide…”

“Hmm… You don’t have to say anything more than what you have said already. Blake and I know what it’s like…” He felt the other shift, a weight settling against his side before a pale wrist was against his lips. “But you’re starved, probably because you haven’t been willing to take from the kids and being on the run means you haven’t had time to hunt.”

Clover felt his fangs drop, even muscle in his body tensing as the faint scent of blood teased him. Qrow wasn’t wrong, he _was_ starving. But he could wait. Once the others joined, they could find someplace to go and then they could take turns hunting. He could hold out… The soft skin pressed harder against his lips, the tips of his fangs on the verge of piercing his own lips. Lips whispered against his ear. “It’s okay. I’m offering. You’ve done everything you can do for them right now, you need to take care of yourself too.”

Clover drew in a shuddering breath, unable to resist the temptation that was right in front of him. The first few drops that hit his tongue were the sweetest he’d ever tasted, slaking his thirst better than Marrow’s ever had. He didn’t know how long he fed, was only faintly aware of the way fingers slid up his back and into his hair, the way a voice kept whispering encouragements to him every time he tried to stop. He didn’t know when he stopped or how it happened but the last thing he was aware of was laying on the couch with his head in Qrow’s lap as the other’s fingers carded soothingly through his hair. His last thought was that he could get used to this position and the hope that he would be allowed to.


End file.
